VertiVerse
= Power Concepts = Natural Powers Mana It exist in quite possibly every form of matter. It is the very fiber of reality itself and as such manipulates everything. Existence A still unclear form of power. Similar to potential energy in the sense that is gathers upon "existing". Common Powers Manifestation Manipulation Voice Manifestation Uncommon Powers Maneuver Uses both elements of Manipulation and Manifestation as a form of conceptual travel. Most common forms are either spatial, dimensional or chronal. Extra Terrestrial Tech Technology beyond human comprehension. They have capabilities of both Manifestation and Manipulation. Whether or not they have domain over Existence and Maneuver is still unknown. = Supernatural Beings = These are the known supernatural beings in the universe all of them are related to humans in some way. The Existence of these beings is heavily concealed from the public by both the government and Extra Terrestrials. Voices They are enigmatic beings that feed on human Existence. It is unclear whether they have intelligence or follow some form of instinct. They’re most common modus operandi is granting a person an “Imperfect Wish” and feed off their futile efforts. They are shapeless and formless by default and only gain form and existence through the influence of their victims. And when every bit of Existence is extracted, the host becomes a Voice themselves. Voices are capable of Manifesting entire worlds and logics that overlap with reality itself. Voice manifestations are classified as either INSIDE, meaning only the artificial world and everything inside is affected, or OUTSIDE, where the fabric of reality is overwritten to a small to moderate area. Deities Deities are sentient beings bounded inside staves or artifacts. They often say they are Old Gods or they were once human and everything from mythical beast to fictional characters. None of them ever reveal or know how they ended up as Soul Bounded beings. They all share a deep hatred for voices and insist that they exist only to destroy them. Magical Girls Magical Girls are born from Blood Contracts made to Deities. The “Blood Price” that they pay is most often the opposite of what the person desires at the time. Magical Girls are blessed with Manifestation abilities, resistances and certain perceptions. Such as relative resistance to Voice manifestations, innate ability to harm/destroy Voices and sensitive perceptions to changes in reality made by Voice Manifestations. Although Magical Girls have resistance against Voices they are not immune to it. In fact Voices are more likely to target a vulnerable or weakened Magical Girl rather than an ordinary human. Contrary to what its name suggests Magical Girls aren’t limited to females. Although very rare they are Males capable of becoming magical girls through still unknown means. Most of which have incredibly lower power levels compared to their female counterparts. Paradox User They go by many names such as ESPers ,Psychics and Sifters. Unlike the Magical Girls, who gain power through contract, they are humans who naturally have the power to Manipulate. Possibly inherited through genes and only awaken certain generations. For unknown reasons Voices avoid Para Users. Despite the fact that Manipulation does not harm or affect Voices. Para Users can’t perceive Voice or Voice Manipulation as well. Most Para Users are registered by the government and are either employed by them or are under heavy surveillance. Magical Girl/Paradox User Hybrid One of the only known beings of such is the mysterious capital representative, X. Extra Terrestrial Dimensional Sliders Time Hoppers Consist of any being capable of traversing time. Mostly consist of Future Iterations of Espers that have mastery over time and Extra Terrestrials. = Influence Level = Category:Lore Concepts Category:Novels Category:Spin Offs Category:Characters